How I Changed Fate
by ThisOnePerson
Summary: Louise was a very popular girl in 2016 who just before her 18th birthday she finds herself thrown into the past as a thirteen-year-old girl. She has no idea what is going on, but she is willing to change the direction of the fate of many people. Is this wise? I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER, NONE OF THIS IS CANNON, DON'T HATE ME PLEASE! DUMBLEDORE WAS A JERK!
1. Chapter 1-How Did I Get Here

How I Changed Fate- Chapter 1: How Did I Get Here?

My name is Louise Regan and I woke up today in a thirteen-year-old girl's body. Now to any other thirteen-year-old this is nothing new but for me it was strange since literally yesterday I was a seventeen-year-old you had just finished reading _Harry Potter and The Deathly Hollows_. I guess this deserves more information so here goes nothing.

It had taken me way too long to finish the series. But who could blame me for taking seven years to read one book series when I barely had any time to myself between the sports, charity work, homework, college courses, drama club, debate/speech, part-time job, it was no wonder to me why I had so little time to read any of the _Harry Potter _series let alone finish it in a timely manner. My life was a full work load but I still managed to read all of it. I had started reading the series at the age of eleven, the same age as our hero when he starts his journey. I loved the whole story (even though it had taken me the whole year to read) and I never stopped trying to read it. I was determined to know how it ends. I finally finished it the day before I turned eighteen with a lot of sadness for poor Harry.

I thought he was a great person who deserved so much more in his life than what he had gotten. He shouldn't have had to go through such a cruel fate of losing pretty much any adult who meant something to him. I kept thinking, after I had closed the book and was going to bed, that I wished the fate of Harry, Sirius, and many others could end in a way for Harry to truly have a happy ending that this story would have been even more amazing than it already was.

I had started to fall asleep, but just before I did, I wondered briefly what it would have been like to go to Hogwarts with Harry Potter. I had fallen asleep and dreamt of myself being a wizard.

That's when I awoke to bring a thirteen-year-old girl's body. I knew that this was true for two reasons. One, I looked exactly like myself when I was thirteen. Two, there was a calendar in the room with a date circled in which it said "My 13th birthday" with all the days leading up to it crossed off.

I walked toward the window and see what I always got to see every summer, until I was sixteen, my own little view of Ireland. None of this made any sense to me. My family decided against going home (My family is Irish but half the year we live in the US for reasons I never asked about.) this year but then I glanced back at the calendar the year was 1993. This had to be a dream, there is no way that I not only did I wake up a thirteen-year-old but I also woke up a thirteen-year-old in the same year that Harry ends up blowing his aunt up and running away to the Leaky Cauldron in the books is way out there.

Before I could question anymore a knock came from the door. "Yes?"

"Are you ready to go get your school supplies mo bhláth beag*?"

I almost froze in shock because it has been a really long time since anyone had called me that. In fact, the last time I was called that… I opened the door to see the one person I hadn't seen in years. "Mhamó*!" Flashes of memories that were mine and weren't mine at the same time. I focused on the ones that weren't mine.

_I was nine when someone finally told me what happened to my parents. Like James and Lily Potter my parents were a threat to He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named because of who we are. Elemental Empaths descendants of Merlin himself, but unlike the Potters he ordered my parents to die while he dealt with the Potters himself. Luckily, I was with my Mhamó* when they were killed or I would have died then too._

Not only was I apparently a witch but born the same year as Harry Potter and going to Hogwarts with him. I didn't want to think about the fact I was now a part of a story, one in which I was an orphan with a unique ability. So instead I smiled and said to her, "I still need to get dressed and we can go."

She smiled leaving me to get dressed. I wanted to cry because the last time I saw her I was fifteen and she was fighting a loosing battle against cancer. I hope if I am stuck in this time and place that that will be something that I do not have to go through a second time. I got dressed and remembered this part of the story and decided I needed to do something.

"Mhamó, can we stop by the Leaky Cauldron before we go to the Alley?"

"Of course, we can mo bhláth beag, but may I ask why?"

Another short memory tells me what I need to say. "I have a feeling I am needed there today."

So we left the house with my view of Ireland, and I wasn't quite sure what I had just gotten myself into. I still had so many questions left unanswered but I knew none of it matter because I was going to help in whatever way I can.


	2. Chapter 2-Harry Meets Lousie

How I Changed Fate- Chapter 2: Harry Meets Louise

When we were just outside the Leaky Cauldron the sounds coming from the place were full of life but there was an ominous cloud hanging over everything. I opened the door and the whole inn went silent. Whispers came from every direction and I didn't understand why till more memories came forward.

"_Our family's powers are both loved and feared by the rest of the wizarding community. We are the last remaining descendants of Merlin mo bhláth beag, this makes us feared and loved, but only you can decide which path to go down remember that."_

I didn't take long to contemplate before I approached the Weasley Family. They were bright red and everywhere, but I knew which one to approach first. "Mr. Wesley, how do you do?"

"Ah, if it isn't little Miss Regan, may I ask why you have decided to talk with me?"

I smiled at him. "Why? I read that you went to Egypt not to long ago and was wondering if fate would be so inclined as to let me see you before the school year to hear all about it. I was…" Beady eyes peered at me. I looked at the rat that seemed to be wishing me death. I could feel the darkness radiating off the creature. Mr. Wesley saw where my focus was drawn to.

"What is wrong why do you stare at my son like you are afraid?"

"The rat in his hand wants me dead, he thinks I should have died with my parents. I am not entirely sure that it's a real rat."

My Mhamó stepped forward and put the rat in a cage. Ron shouted at her. "He's just a rat I swear!"

"If he's just a rat then he won't mind being brought in front of an Auror and seen for certain. Mr. Wesley, will you and your family please watch over Louise while I go see if this rat really is just a rat?"

"Of course, My lady, I would be honored."

She left with the rat-man. I sat at a table with Harry, Ron, Hermione, Fred, and George. George was the first to speak. "Why didn't you feel anything from the rat for the past two years, Princess?"

Harry spoke up. "Princess?"

I answered. "I only ever met it before in the school where there are too many emotions to feel individuals. I may be an empath but too many people muddle the feelings of others. Many people call me princess because I'm a Regan."

"A Regan?"

Ron answered. "The Regan family is the oldest pureblood family in history, they are descended from Merlin himself. No one can match them in power or strength. They are Elemental Empaths."

"Ron," I said, "I may be a pureblood but my family doesn't consider the new system in belief that it comes from. Magic doesn't care for blood, magic cares for spirit."

Hermione asked, "Aren't you the girl who couldn't be sorted 1st year?"

The memory of first year appeared to me. _"Louise Regan" I heard my name and approached the hat. I remembered stories of my parent's sorting's, but I wasn't sure it was real. I sat underneath the hat and it made a sad noise. "Not another Regan, your kind are absolutely impossible to sort. You are too much of all of them. You know what, I'll give you free rein of the houses." A shocked sound rang out through the halls and I was given a tie with all the colors like each of my ancestors before me._

"Yep that's me, the hat has always been unable to sort the Regan's into any of the Hogwarts houses. I had heard stories about it but was still shocked when it happened." These memories, I decided, would help me blend into this world that I do not fully grasp or understand. I should try my best not to stand out so much. While I considered how not to stand out Harry put out his hand. "I'm Harry Potter, what's your name?"

"Louise Regan," I said shaking his hand, "This feels strange, are you okay?"

Hermione then spoke, "Harry, you should be careful Empaths have the ability to feel what others are feeling. Touching one gives them the power to feel every feeling you have ever felt in your entire life." As she said this I started to cry and Harry dropped his hand. I whispered, "You have never once laughed till you cried, and no one has ever given you a centimeter of comfort." I spoke louder. "I'm sorry about that Harry, I should have made you aware of that before touching you."

Fred then spoke. "It's okay Banphrionsa*, we should have all warned him before he did it."

"You speak Irish?"

"Nope," he answered, "I asked Seamus to teach me that one word when I heard you were Irish so that I could tease you with your nickname in Irish as well as English. Since you have free reign of the houses, which one will you spend most of your year in this year?"

"I'm not sure yet, I usually switch every month to get to see each one, but we'll see where that leads me."

That's when my Mhamó just appeared in front of me.

_**Mhamó= Grandma, mo bhláth beag= My little flower, Banphrionsa= Princess.**_

_**UGH! I wanted to put this in the first chapter but I did a stupid and forget to save it properly! I am NOT Irish I used google to translate these words from English into Irish so if they are wrong PLEASE do tell me. I always wanted to have an Irish OC and finally decided that now would be great. I decided that because I wanted to honor my favorite Gaelic Gladiator, Jacksepticeye with having an Irish Character so please tell me if anything (specially the translation) doesn't work for an Irish person. Thanks!**_


	3. Chapter 3- Regan Private Room

How I Changed Fate-Chapter 3: Hanging Out in the Regan Private Room

After quite a bit of time my Mhamó reappeared. "Mo bhláth beag, this is going to take some time I am so sorry but, we'll have to order your school supplies again this year. I know you really wanted to try shopping this year, but everyone at the ministry is trying to stop me from helping Mr. Potter here."

"So, what should I do now Mhamó?"

"We won't be able to finish anytime today, so go to our private room where it is safe."

"I have to spend a night alone in that room." Mrs. Wesley heard that sentence and stared at the people sharing my table. She ordered the people at the table. "You all will keep Miss Regan company till her grandmother is able to get back for her."

Mhamó replied, "That's a good idea since I was also going to have Harry here stay in the room too."

"Why would you do that Mrs. Regan?" Harry asked.

"Out of all the rooms in this place that one would be the safest for you, and until we can locate your magical guardian, I will be taking care of you."

Harry seemed shocked but managed to stand and gave Mhamó a hug saying, "I may not understand why you wish to have me under your care but I am grateful to you."

Mhamó nearly in tears said, "Gasúr*, had I known about your lifestyle before today I would have gone and saved you ages ago. Now please release me so that I can continue with my objective of saving you?"

Harry quickly let her go and she left with a pop. I sighed. "I guess we should go and warm up the rooms. Thank you so much Mr. and Mrs. Wesley for your lovely company but the Regan rooms a wait us. I hope you don't mind Harry and I getting settled in the rooms. You guys should follow me."

We all said a brief goodbye to my Mhamó and made our way to the rooms. Once we arrived, I sat down and suddenly felt very tired. "You guys are free to talk and hang out. I am going to nap right here on this couch."

I closed my eyes and let myself gather energy. While I did this the four of them began talking. Harry started with a question. "So, what exactly is an Elemental Empath?"

Hermione, of course, had the answer. "Well, they are people with the ability to feel the emotions of others and with the aid of nature understand what happened for those feelings to occur. They can also use nature to change the feelings of those around them."

"Why was she just with her Grandma?" Harry asked.

"Harry, she's an orphan, her parents, like yours, were killed during the war."

"Is there a reason her parents were killed?" Ron asked.

"The Regan's have always been helpful in the judicial process. Their abilities to know what others are feeling helped bypass others resistance to the truth serum as well as those under the Imperious curse. He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named, feared that any spy he tried to put into the Ministry would be found out by them. They were on vacation when they were killed, they were one of the few purebloods that refused to join his side." Hermione answered.

"So," started Harry, "when you touch them what happens?"

"Well Harry, the direct contact with that person makes them super focused so much so that they can only feel the other person. Their abilities become so heightened that they can feel every emotion you have ever felt, or they can make you feel any feeling they want you to. They can be your strongest ally or your scariest enemy. If they ever choose a side in any war that side would never lose." She said.

The room was quiet until George spoke up. "What would happen if you touched them as they slept?"

Fred answered. "She'd probably wake up. Don't touch her George you might spook her."

Hermione answered. "I honestly have no idea what would happen, but assuming that when they are asleep, they aren't in control of their powers then you would probably overwhelm their senses and start a horrible storm outside until you stopped touching them."

I woke up. "Actually," I said, "it would be worse then a storm. It would depend on what emotions you have experienced in life what you would get. If you had a bright, warm, happy life the sun would cause a drought. Touching a Regan while they slept will put them in harmony with every emotion you felt and cause natural disasters to occur. It is not okay to touch me while I sleep because then I would know all of your emotions at any time for the rest of your life."

"Why did you think Scabbers wasn't entirely a rat?" Ron asked trying to change the topic.

"Animals have emotions too but they are usually feeling hunger, or happiness. I have never come across an animal that felt so violent towards a human before, especially an animal that was a house pet. It didn't feel right for a rat to feel the urge to kill me just for standing in its presence."

They all nodded as that made sense to them. "I wonder," Fred said, "if this has anything to do with the escaped convict."

"You mean Sirius Black? What could he possibly have to do with our family rat?" George asked

I answered. "Well, what if Sirius black knew somebody who was like Professor McGonagall and could transform into a rat that just happened to be housed by your family but didn't know it till there was a picture of your whole family, and the rat, on the front page of the _Daily Profit_?"

They all stopped and thought for a second. Hermione was the first to ask a question. "So, he broke out of Azkaban just to go after a person who could turn into a rat? Why would he?"

"I don't know. It's not like I can read minds. I only know feelings and he is definitely too far away for me to feel." I couldn't tell them what I knew. I couldn't say that Sirius is Harrys Godfather and that the only reason he was imprisoned was because he was set up and that he didn't even get a trial. I had an idea though. "Hey, Hermione, do you happen to know what he was in jail for?"

She thought for a minute and then answered. "I have no clue but that gives me an idea, if we find out why he was sent to jail maybe we will get a better idea about what he is trying to achieve. Now, the only question is where do we start?"

The clock bell went off signaling the time of ten o'clock at night. "We can think of the best people to ask and discuss tomorrow on the train," said Harry.

We all nod and make our way into the various rooms for the night. I couldn't stop myself from smiling at how well I had begun to change the fate in the story. I knew that I would be able to really change Harry's fate. I fell asleep with hope for the future.

_**Mhamó= Grandma, Gasúr= Boy, child**_

_**Please remember I am not Irish! Google translate gave me three words for child I chose the only one that did not also mean baby. If there is a specific word meaning a boy child, like Spanish has, in Irish then please tell me. Thanks! Bye-Bye**_


	4. Chapter 4-Stupid Dementors

How I Changed Fate- Chapter 4: Stupid Dementors

Of course, out of all things I had to forget I forgot the stupid dementors that show up at the train just before it gets to Hogwarts. The day had started off so well too. We had woken up to my Mhamó coming in and telling us the unfortunate news that the trial could not progress until the Sirius Black could be found and questioned properly. Harry asked her, "What does he have to do about anything?"

"The rat, ceann beag*, was an animagus. His true form turned out to be a man many people thought dead for years. Many people thought Sirius Black killed him, but turns out he was just a rat who has now confessed to setting Lord Black up."

"Why did this 'rat' frame Sirius Black in the first place?" Harry asked.

"You don't know?" Mhamó asked. "Leanbh bocht*, Sirius is your God-Father, and was a best friend of your Father. If one is smart enough, they would know that getting rid of him would leave you all alone which would in turn would leave you helpless."

We all went silent until Harry hit the floor with a thud. He was crying I could only make out a couple of words through his tears. "I didn't even know that…what else do I not know?" At that moment I understood why every fanfiction I ever read hated on Dumbledore he really was and is a ceann cac*. My Mhamó didn't leave us with bad news before we left for Hogwarts. She gave us some really great news. "Luckily, they have given me temporary guardianship over you until the issue of Sirius Black is resolved." That brought light back into Harry's eyes as he happily rushed to get her to sign his permission slip and packed for the train ride.

They all went back to there rooms to pack, but Mhamó held me back. "Louise my bláth beag*, Harry might never be allowed to live by Sirius Black's side. The Ministry may admit they were wrong, but they won't let him watch over the growing Boy-Who-Lived. Not after he has been in Azkaban for so long."

"I know Mhamó, but once he is free you could ask him to be his proxy guardian until Harry is old enough to decide who he wants to live with." She smiles at me and says, "Brilliant, mo bhláth beag*. You are absolutely brilliant." She sighed and started saying something else. "I will have to order and send your books to you again this year."

"I know. I will tell my teachers. Mhamó, did I make the right choice?"

She gave me a sad smile. "We will never know for sure till we see it ourselves. Never forget that mo bhláth beag*."

Before I got to packing, I went to the restroom to get my tooth brush and looked up into the mirror. I was shocked, I knew that I was thirteen-year-old me but I had long forgotten what I looked like back then. I have always had dark brown hair and ice blue eyes, but this me was different. I had borderline black hair and my eyes were now two different colors, one is amber and the other remains that ice blue. One thing that hadn't change was the fact that I was still very pale.

I packed up everything I had taken out and we made our way to the train. Just like in the story we ended up in the same compartment as a sleeping professor and Harry decided to tell of his adventure to the Leaky Cauldron. I zoned out on what Harry had said, and instead looked at the sleeping teacher. I knew who, and what, he was but I was still shocked to see his emotions swirling about competing for dominance. I wondered how he could sleep with such an internal struggle going on. As the train rolled on, I had this strange feeling I had forgotten something.

I didn't remember before it was too late. The train had stopped in the middle of nowhere, and the air had gone cold. I saw the hand of the strange creature and froze in complete horror. There are no words to describe the feeling that dementors give off, and what made the experience worse was the fact that I could feel every emotion of those that they had stolen from. Harry and I were both attacked by them and we both fainted. As I fainted, I thought that at least we still had Remus in the compartment because just like in the story he fought them back and gave us chocolate saying it would make us feel better. He however froze at seeing me. "A Reagan? How unlucky for you to be caught in the presence of a Dementor, tell me does the monster itself feel anything?"

I laughed. "No, Mac tíre*, it doesn't. It echoes false emotions that it steals from its victims."

He froze but asked a question. "Why werewolf*?"

I smiled and pointed to his suit case. "Lupin, that is a name of an old werewolf. I thought it would be funny to tease you with it, I did not mean to be rude."

He laughed it off and handed me the chocolate. Once everyone was settled, he rushed off. I thought the Dementors wouldn't appear since Sirius was found to be innocent. Something was off about this whole thing and I couldn't wait to find out what it was.

_**Mhamó= Grandma, ceann beag= Little one, Leanbh bocht= Poor child, ceann cac= Shit head, bláth beag= Little flower, Mac tíre= Werewolf. Reminder! I know no Irish and am translating English into the language via google. If you happen to know the proper words or some interesting phrases please write a review. PS if someone could please get Jacksepticeye to read the Irish out loud so I can hear what it actually sounds like that would be awesome! ThisOnePerson. **___


	5. Chapter 5-How to Tell an Old Man Where

How I Changed Fate-Chapter 5: How to Tell an Old Guy to Shove It

After the Dementors left I focused on the influx of memories about "my" life before this year. Within the memories I learned that apparently there is an old rule of Hogwarts that you must be sorted and **Dumb**ledore has used this rule to his advantage and has forced me at least once a month to be sorted by the hat. The hat still has had no luck picking a house for me, and my Mhamó decided that instead of having to deal with an angry letter from said Headmaster (like seriously? You have nothing better to do than be little one of your students and then be angry enough to write a letter! Get your priorities straight you leathcheann*.) she taught me a spell that gathers the spirts of the founders and told to have them make the choice since the hat hasn't been able to. It was nice to know that this year I might get out of being humiliated every month just to please the Headmaster, but who knows if I will be successful on the first try.

As the train ride was coming to an end Hermione started asking questions. "Louise, besides your abilities to read and change emotions what else is special about Elemental Empaths?"

I had to be careful with my answers but luckily, I had seen enough memories to answer. "Well, as the name suggests I have control over the elements. I guess if I were to pick a creature that an Elemental Empath is most like I would have to say Veela. Not because of their beauty or charm but because they seek out their soul mates and if they cannot be found they slowly lose themselves and become a part of the Neamhní*."

"What exactly is a Veela?"

I giggled. "Hermione, would you rather I tell you or go searching yourself? There are books on both Elemental Empaths and Veelas in the library. Its not like we are impossible to learn about."

"They never give enough information and are highly biased. I don't trust any book about creatures that is not written by the creature themselves. I mean how can I trust a book that says that Muggle-born witches and wizards are also creatures?"

"Well, that's a shame Hermione. I could lend you journals from my ancestors if you would like?"

"I would love that."

After the talk with Hermione, the train stopped and we gathered our things. I braved the boat ride with the first years with a smile. I finally got to see the building I had only ever read about (I didn't get to see the movies). We entered this beautiful castle that seemed to expand around us, pictures covered the walls, the lighting of the place almost seemed impossible. It was breathtaking, but it was also a shame that I had to relive my first day over and over again. I prayed that the summoning spell worked.

Dumbledore started the year like he always does, with the sorting. Since I was the oldest, I went first. Before I sat beneath the hat, I spoke the words I had been taught. "Old building filled with descendants and ghosts alike, hear me as I call upon those who know their houses better than the hat. I call upon the courageous one, the kind one, the brilliant one, and the cunning one to hear my plea to find thy house which suits me. Godric Gryffindor, Helga Hufflepuff, Rowena Ravenclaw, Salazar Slytherin aid the school and guide me to my rightful place. _Clamarem tota die*." _

The air around me picked up and the light flickered and the founders of Hogwarts all came down and faced me. Once they saw me, they fell to their knees and bowed. "I see you have found our castle, Banphrionsa*." Godric said.

Helga elbowed him and said. "Of course, she did she is one of Merlin's descendants and Merlin never lost his path."

I giggled. "None of you have to bow to me, I am simply a student. I have done nothing to earn that right."

Salazar was the one you answered. "A bhean chóir *, Albion and all its creatures, this includes wizards, should bow to you for you line is the most blessed. The four of us know the sacrifice of the Elemental Empaths, as well as what it will mean when one of your kind manages to do what is required of them. You have my respect." He bowed deeper and so did everyone else.

Rowena stood first and started us off. "What do you wish of us A bhean chóir?"

"I want you all to decide which house of yours I belong to."

Godric frowned. "Why didn't you just ask the hat?"

"It can't decide which one I belong to and so long as I don't have a house, I am forced to sit here monthly and see if I can be sorted. I am tired of it, so I called you to make you decide."

Helga, with anger in her voice, spoke. "Who would force a child to go through this monthly? You are a student! Not a pastime!"

"Headmaster Dumbledore makes me. He says that since there is a rule to be sorted that until I am, I must keep trying that is why I called your four here."

Rowena, with cold tone, said. "You do realize that we meant only once and not until they fit into one." Her voice lightened up as she continued, "the hat was designed so that any person who was under it would be placed in the house that would help them succeed and grow as a person. It was to put people in a place that would gather their strengths and make their weaknesses stronger. If your strengths are kindness and the values of others then Hufflepuff is your home, if they are knowledge and wisdom then Ravenclaw is your home, if they are strength and courage then Gryffindor is your home, and if they are cunning and sacrifice then Slytherin is your home. Normally if you don't fit into those Helga's rule of all those who are left go to her, would mean you go to her house but the hat would have put you there if it works right. Would you mind us seeing what the hat says?"

"Not at all." I sat down and the hat was placed on my head. It spoke loud and clear. "You again! How many times must I try and sort you? Fine here I go again, you are wise enough to go to Ravenclaw, man do you enjoy your books. People are high enough on your list that Hufflepuff would do you well, but you are so cunning that Slytherin would be good fit. Then again, I dare say no one is braver than you so Gryffindor might work too. This is so hard! You belong in every house!"

Salazar chuckled and said. "I knew there would be a day when the hat would choose every house for a student. Headmaster Dumbledore, I do believe that she has been thoroughly sorted into all the houses and has successfully completed that requirement. I here-by make an amendment to the rule, the student need only be sorted once and no more. If they are found not to have a house under any circumstances then they are free to go into any of the houses as they please."

They all nodded agreeing with Salazar and before they vanished Godric spoke to everyone saying, "I do not know what stories you have been told that has led to the discrimination of the students by other students but I implore you all to bridge the gaps between the houses so that all may improve in any way they need. None of us wished for such dislike between the houses." And with that, the founders left and the hall cheered until Dumbledore silenced the hall. "Miss Regan, it is unfortunate that again this year no house was found for you, so I must insist that you try again next month." He said with a small smile as if he had won.

He was wrong. If the hall was quiet before it was now so silent that even the insects weren't making a sound. To my surprise, Professor Snape was the one to break the silence. "Headmaster, the founders themselves already said she was free to roam all the houses because she was sorted into each one; if you continue to insist that she do this again I will go to the Board myself and tell them your incompetent."

I decided that I was done with **Dumb**ledore's stupidity. "You know what Headmaster you can take your insisting and shove it up your arsehole!" Now it probably wasn't the best idea to swear at the Headmaster while everyone could hear it, and I did get detention for two weeks because of it; but with Snape's threat and may shout I might have successfully gotten the whole of Hogwarts on my side.

The rest of the First years were then sorted and **Dumb**ledore gave his customary speech about the new teacher(s) as well as the threat of an escaped convict who was dangerous and was the reason for the Dementors. We were told to leave them alone and we should be safe if we do that.

I knew that I was only getting started on the things I needed to do, but to continue on this path I was going to need a special kind of map.

_**Leathcheann= Idiot, Neamhní= Void, Clamarem tota die (Latin)= Guide me, Banphrionsa= Princess, A bhean chóir= My lady. Hi again my readers! Don't forget that I don't actually know any Irish, and I know only some basic Latin (didn't know guide me used google) and am using google to translate English words into the language I intend to use! Please feel free to write me a review! Thanks, so much for reading! ThisOnePerson **_


	6. Chapter 6-Tricking Twin Tricksters

How I Changed Fate-Chapter 6: Tricking Twin Tricksters

After the sorting night I knew I had to think of the timelines of each of the books and how and when I should intervene. After much thought I had come to the conclusion that in order to get as much done as I can and to save the most amount of people as possible; I would need to get the Marauders Map from the twins at the beginning of the year rather than when Harry was supposed to get it later sometime in December. This meant that I was going to have to trick the twins into giving it to me. I also had to find out what else is okay to change or not. I knew that I shouldn't screw around with the timeline that it is thrown into chaos, but I also knew that I had to fix so many things. My first major choice was to save Buckbeak or not. It wouldn't be that hard of a fix after all I am an Elemental Empath, I could simply make Buckbeak alright with Draco just coming up to him or put myself in front of Draco before the attack. As I thought it out though I saw that even though I had successfully captured the rat there were still Dementors and I am missing something about what is actually going on. So, as a precondition I allowed for Buckbeak's story to play out on its own. Once I thought about what I needed to do I started to plan how to trick the twins.

The plan was really good and managed to get the map after a week. What I did was something that I always wanted to do, I got to prank Peeves. I organized a room with traps all over it that would spray paint all over whoever tried to move anything. It only took telling Peeves that someone left him a present in the room for him to then come back covered in all the colors in the rainbow. I faked surprise at seeing him and watched as Fred and George loudly wondered who had tricked Peeves. I walked up to them and said "I heard a student tell Peeves there was a present for him in a room and he went to go get it and that's how he came back."

Fred spoke first. "Someone tricked Peeves, we should meet them George!"

"Yeah, we should, Louise could you introduce us?"

This is when I struck. "Actually, the person who tricked him wanted me to tell you that they will meet you in two days in the Astronomy tower before dinner."

George spoke then. "We should be careful it could be a trap."

"Yeah, but we'll still go."

I had gotten them. I spent one whole day (I stole Hermione's time turner to learn that day) setting up the tower for this to work. Instead of a bunch of paint I put charms on every object in the room including the floor that wouldn't show up on anything until an hour later. It also wouldn't trigger until the next day so students wouldn't get affected. Then I waited for the day the twins were to go there.

I couldn't believe my eyes when two hours later those buachaillí dÚsachtach* came down covered in different charms that changed so much about them. Whenever one of them spoke it changed their hair color, their clothes changed with every laugh that they heard, and whenever they stood or sat down, they talked in different kinds of the poetry. It was the funniest thing in the world.

Two days later they approached me and handed me the paper and said in unison "I solemnly swear I am up to now good."

And I answered "Mischief Managed."

They didn't look at me for a long time but I didn't think about it. I finally had the map and now all I had to do was to convince Harry to let me barrow his invisible cloak every once in a while, and that should be relatively easy when I tell him why I want to use it, but I won't deal with that now. That day I got the map I started to make my plans for the future a reality.

_**buachaillí dÚsachtach= crazy boys**_


	7. Chapter 7-A Day with Slytherins

How I Changed Fate-Chapter 7: A Day with Slytherin

Since my first week back was mostly with Gryffindor, I decided to switch houses on a weekly bases and spent a week with the Slytherins. Now, I am in no way a fan of bullies and I was worried how the Snake pit would take to me. Imagine my surprise when I was greeted with a party upon entering the Slytherin common room. Not only did I get a party, everyone of the Slytherins in my year gave me hugs, hugs! I never expected for any of them to hug me. By the end of the hugging chain I was met by Draco Malfoy, who instead of hugging me gave my hand a kiss, and suddenly a memory appeared in my mind.

_I was turning eleven years old this year but just before the day I needed to go to the train my Mhamó* told me a strange secret. It was also one of the few times she ever called me by my first name. "Louise, mo stór*, you know that neither your parents nor I have ever put you into an arranged marriage but there maybe many of the pureblood children who are in them. Since most purebloods are in Slytherin I am going to tell you a secret about that house that nobody outside of those in Slytherin knows which is that the house of snakes rejoices any new additions to their house. They don't actually hate the other house but tell every new comer that the other students that are older hate on them because of the numerous amounts of evil that has come out of Slytherin. They are all children who have seen how everyone looks at them as villains, and defend themselves by putting up a group mask that few have the privilege of seeing behind. Know this, mo bhláth, should you ever find yourself in a situation where your life is threatened; Slytherins protect there own till the death and if you are one of them will always be by your side." I don't think I could ever forget the look of absolute certainty in her eyes when I left for bed._

I was now one of them. I was a snake, a badger, a crow, and a lion. The founders have said I am now all of these, but also none of them. They all knew this but they still threw me a party where they greeted me with a hug and a kiss. I was awe-struck at the amount of love each one of them had for me that I cried as Draco brought me into a one-handed hug. It was strange that this place might one day be filled with sadness like their sixth and seventh year must've been like. Draco held me as I cried not asking anything, he didn't seem like the whiny, cowardly, emotionless, jerk the books and others put him as. I began to wonder if previous years they did something similar when I first joined them and I saw glimpses of 'my' past indicating that they did. I sat there watching them all dance to great music that wasn't to loud all the while Draco held me as we where both on the couch. He spoke way before I thought he would. He winked at me before he opened his mouth. "Surprised? I thought we'd finally have one year where you wouldn't cry when you saw the party. Pansy was so sure that you wouldn't that she bet ten galleons on it. We were glad that you gave us a week to plan it this time instead of a day like last year. Theo had us prepare gifts for you, and Blaise made Cassata Alla Siciliana* _**(Really nice sounding cake that must taste delicious) **_when he remembered you wanted to try an Italian cake. I had to stop Crab and Goyle from eating it first. We all pitched in to give you this party, can't you feel how happy we are you're here?"

I was speechless. These people emitted love and joy, I could see and feel it all around the room. I couldn't help but look at the sling on his arm. I put my arm gently on it. "I'm so sorry. I could have pushed you out of the way."

"Are you kidding?" He asked shocked. "This," Draco sighed, "my father told me to try to get Hagrid fired this year to put forth a teacher who tried to get the job but Dumbledore denied saying the grounds keeper could do it. The professor was furious saying very few people can actually teach it well, and said students could get injured if it wasn't taken seriously. He was right, barely a day into classes and he takes us to see a Hippogriff without even teaching us safety procedures or telling us about the creatures we would be seeing this year! I didn't want any of the first years to get hurt and they had class later, so I did." He smirked before he continued. "Does this make me look cool, grá mo chroí*?"

I froze at the endearment. It was in Irish, he called me his beloved*. I looked at hose around us, they were giggling at the endearment. Luckily Pansy saved me from answering. "You can tease her later Draco. How are you doing bláth beag*?"

I smiled at her. "Shouldn't I ask you that? You are after all the bláth*." She laughed and Theo spoke. "Seriously, Draco? You don't have to brag about your freedom by keeping the Banphrionsa* all to yourself."

Draco pretended shock. "Theo! Are you jealous that my parents are giving me the choice of bride? Why do you hate Pansy so?"

Pansy spoke up. "That's not what he meant Draco! She is all of our friends', you aren't the only one allowed to hold her. Plus, she's has to spill the beans about her new friends."

Blaise finally spoke his Italian accent sending shivers down my spine. "Yes, bella signora _**(Pretty lady)**_, please tell us how you made friends with Potter?"

I sat there unsure of how much I could tell them. I looked at Draco, saw his encouraging smile and decided that no matter what I told them they would be okay with it. "Mhamó and I had finally decided to let me try and get school supplies in the alley with her this year. I was so excited, but just before leaving that day I had this feeling that I had to go to the Leaky Cauldron. We went to the Leaky and they were all there. The whole establishment radiated anger, all I could feel was someone else wishing for death, and I was terrified. It was coming from a rat that Ron Wesley was holding at the time. There was no way a real animal would be wishing for death with such anger. Mhamó could feel it too and when I said something, she took it away to the Ministry to see if it was an animagus. So, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Fred, George and I all sat and talked because my Mhamó put my safety in the hands of the Wesley's. Harry had never met me before and asked to shake my hand. Draco, I felt every emotion he had ever felt, I felt them all and cried. He has never known the love of family. I spent an entire day speaking with the five of them where we learned everything about each other. Did you guys know he was raised by muggles and didn't know about the wizarding world until he was 11? Anyway, when Mhamó came back the rat was not with her and she told me she had to do more talking with the Ministry about Harry since they found something that shocked them. Her last letter told me that she got permission from the ministry to be his guardian unless someone else could be found. Harry is now a ward of the Regan household."

It was quiet for a long while after that. I could feel Draco's emotions all throughout it because he still hadn't let me go. He was feeling so sad and angry, but despite that he was the first to speak. "Grá mo chroí, for the sake of our friendship what would you ask of the Slytherins?"

I froze. They all looked at me with the same question in their eyes, and that's when I realized, I was the Queen of the Slytherins. Any move they made was a request I gave them. They listened to me as their leader and this was Draco asking as the proxy leader what he should do and show to the younger children. "Go raibh maith agat*," I said, "I would ask that you all stop hating and bullying them. In fact, from now on I wish to ask the Slytherins to never strike first when it comes to future encounters with bullies. I wish to come forward with me as the leader of you all."

They froze, but I couldn't help it, these children deserved to be saved as much from Voldemort as any of the students did and the only way, I could think of saving them was leading them as they needed to be. Pansy spoke first. "Are you sure about that? You know what that would mean right? There is a reason why we decided that Draco would be proxy leader. We all knew what it would mean for the last of the Regan's to come out as the Slytherin Queen, but you were the only person we could all agree to follow so we hid you behind a pretense. Losing that now could mean your seclusion." Draco's arms tightened around me. I felt a rush of certainty in his emotions, he wasn't going to let that happen but let Pansy continue. "Are you certain of your wish Banphrionsa?"

Before I even spoke Draco lifted me from his lap, stood up and placed me on his seat before standing in front of me. He spoke, pride in his voice. "Malfoy, they have never bowed to anyone unless they feared the one, they bowed to. My ancestor wrote in a diary that a Malfoy should never be forced to bow, and should they feel forced their magic will respond poorly; but if a Malfoy were to bow to one worthy their magic will forever empower them. Every pureblood in school knows that a Malfoy will never bow, that I will never bow," He flashed a smile as he continued, "I would be honored to show them all how wrong they were. I, Draconis Lucius Malfoy, give you, Louise Eavan Regan, the power over my magic so long as I am in this world. So mote it be." He didn't bow then but, on his arm, appeared a tattoo, the arm that in the future would have been marred by a different mark, it looked like a Celtic knot formed in the compass rose but instead of the four inner directional points there was a Celtic Dragon design. I was amazed, I had probably just saved Draco from his future but I wouldn't know for certain till later. No one else moved as he walked toward me yet again and continued to speak. "I now ask you would you lead us back into the light where we belong?"

I stood unafraid. "Solas na gréine* would never say no to those who long to see it again. I will lead you back into the light." The whole of Slytherin cheered and started to dance again. I took a moment to sit thinking what I could and should do now. I now had something Dumbledore would never expect me to have. I was also going to save more people now than I thought I was going to. I am also backed by the whole of Slytherin who would do anything for me. In that moment, I realized the true weight of the power I hold. I also knew what I was going to use this power for. Watch out Hogwarts because here comes you're An Bhanríon* and she is willing to save you all no matter what.

_**An Bhanríon= Queen, Solas na gréine= Sunlight, Banphrionsa= Princess, Go raibh maith agat= Thank you, Grá mo chroí= My beloved, Mhamó= Grandma,**_ _**bláth beag= little flower,**_ _**mo stór= my dear. Hi! It's me again! I know two chapters in two days wow! I felt like the last chapter was way to rushed and the first posting of it had the wrong name of the character. I knew I had to do better so here is better. Congratulations! This is the longest chapter I have written for this story. I am so excited I just might write another one today! Also, I wanted to say again I don't know any of the languages in this chapter so please, if you know any of them and there proper translations tell me! Also, the tattoo is a combo I made up using pictures from the internet I hope they show up but if not TELL ME, and I will find URLs for them b oth. **_


	8. Chapter 8-A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

How I Change Fate-Chapter 8: A Wolf in Sheep's Clothing

As the party began to slow and only the five of us, Draco, Blaise, Pansy, Theo, and I were left I decided we needed a plan. By this point we were all sitting on sofas and loveseats. Pansy and I were on one sofa, Theo and Draco were on the other and Blaise was on one of the rooms many loveseats. Pansy was braiding my hair into little braids. I felt so at ease and calm that I knew now was the best time to make a plan. "We need a plan."

I had spoken and to my joy none of them even flinched. "I already have an idea that I would like to run by all of you. Will you all give me your honest opinion?"

Pansy laughed. "Girls honor, I would never lie to you."

Theo scoffed. "As if I would hurt you by lying to you."

Blaise smiled not even speaking. Draco smirked. "No one would be smart if they tried to lie to you."

I nodded acknowledging their responses. "Tomorrow morning, I will sit with Gryffindor and tell them all about not seeing anyone when I entered Slytherin. I will express how weird it felt and just when I get done I want you Draco to walk up to me and say something about how since all the founders wanted unity amongst the houses you all believed that the best way to do that would be to swear Slytherins allegiance to me proclaiming me the leader of you all. I will ask you all to stop any and all bullying; that you apologize to all those you hurt, and I will ask if you will be advocates for the student helping any you can in any way. You will respond by bowing and giving any answer you think appropriate. The rest will happen slowly but this will be the first step into the light."

They all smiled agreeing with the plan wholeheartedly and eventually Draco and I were the only ones left. He grabbed me before I could leave the common room. "You once told me that the first leader of Slytherin was a woman so strong that no one would ignore her, yet no one believed she was the leader till Slytherin himself bowed to her. You never told me why no one believed her."

I smiled. "She was one of Gryffindors daughters. She got sorted into Slytherin and took leadership, but none save one person believed her when she said she was the leader and only believed her when Slytherin bowed to her."

"Who believed her?"

"Sean Regan, he said to anyone who bothered to listen that only a fool would think she lie about that."

He laughed. "Was that their love story? Maybe I should ask her spirit for guidance in charming a Regan?"

I laughed "No it wasn't, but he was her friend and standing up for her made him very popular with the ladies."

He stopped laughing. "Louise," he started holding my hand, "I wouldn't be half of what I was today without your influence. Remember that for me, will you?"

My 13-year-old self was cringing at the romance obviously deciding I was too young for that, but my 18-year-old memories were swooning at him. I looked him dead in the eye certain of my next words. "Cad iad na focail éadrócaireach a deir tú liom? * Even so I will remember that for you."

As I walked away, I heard Draco ask what I said*. I knew tomorrow would go smoothly.

_**The Next Day**_

Oh Shit. I shouldn't have given Draco such free reign. He did everything I asked and as he bowed down, I waited for how he would respond to my requests. "I love you Louise Regan! I would do anything to improve myself so that in the future I might be worthy enough for your love. Each of us Slytherins, is tired of holding back and only protecting ourselves. We will do everything in our power to be worthy of recognition. We will be your helpers and saviors. We will do it for the sake of love!" He didn't move to try anything, but the rest of Slytherin went around asking for forgiveness and starting their step towards the future.

Draco stood up turned to Harry and said "I have wronged both you and your friends. I know I haven't exactly been kind but this time I hope you accept my hand."

A memory seeped through my mind. "Harry," I said, "rejecting his hand now would mean you are unwilling to accept the requirements I gave them to be their leader. Rejecting his hand would in proxy be rejecting me."

Harry looked at me shocked, and looked back at the hand in front of him. "I will forgive you for hurting me, but I can't forgive you for my friends; you must ask them yourself but know this just because I forgive, I will never forget so watch yourself." He shook Draco's hand. Draco answered "Just what I would expect from a Gryffindor." He moved to Hermione, but I couldn't focus on that because Harry asked me a question.

"How long have you known Draco?"

I sighed. "I met all the young purebloods when I was a toddler. Draco and I met when we were five. He hasn't always loved me, and refuses to tell me when or why his feelings changed. That was the first time he has ever said the words out loud to me. Why do you ask?"

Harry looked at the twins. "They looked proud when he did that, like they knew that Draco had wanted to do that for a while and were glad that he finally did. Besides, I was curious how you wouldn't be surprised to hear it if he was a stranger to you. I figured out that you must have known him for a while then."

Harry really is so smart and observant. I smiled at him. "You know if you were raised in the wizarding world you would have met all the wizarding families in most of Europe by now."

He looked confused. "Why?"

"Well, not only are you a noble by birth, you saved the wizarding world and each family would want to thank you. You would've most likely finished that and gone to Hogwarts without people being so starstruck."

"I see."

Harry left and Draco had finally gotten back to me. "I know that you aren't ready to answer my feelings, but when you are, I will tell you it again."

I looked at the boy in front of me. I could feel the memories seeping into me. All of the memories surrounding Draco came flooding into me.

_I was five when I met Draconis Lucius Malfoy. He was a stuck-up brat who always got what he wanted, and on the day, we met all he wanted was his mom's attention. Narcissa Malfoy was busy being an amazing hostess for Mhamó* and simply couldn't watch her son. He didn't cry or scream at his mother but instead gave up and decided to play with me. I had no control over my power to sense emotions and felt his sadness at his mother. I hated feeling others sadness it always gave me headaches so I spent the whole time trying to make Draco smile. I did the only thing I could think of and asked "What is your favorite game to play?" he looked at me stood up and walked up to his mother. I felt sad that he didn't want to play with me, but he walked up to Mhamó and asked "Mrs. Regan, may I please bring Louise to the library to play wizard chess?"_

"_My, what a fear uasal*, you may young Draco." Was all she said and he came running to me stretched out his hand and said "Let's go!" I was so happy. We spent the hours playing wizards chess and making jokes. By the end of the day we were both smiling brightly. The next time I saw Draco we were ten. We spoke about everything and we both had the same friends. We played so much we slept together in the library. I didn't know why but I was always so happy around him. When I turned 11, Mhamó told me that was because Draco had feelings for me and I couldn't differentiate between his feelings and my own. I cried that night wondering how long it would be till I knew whose feelings I was feeling._

It had only been two years since then, and I now understood why I was both happy to hear Draco's feelings and sad to hear them at the same time. Draco has loved me for who knows how long, and because he loves me, my brain is confused to whose feelings I was feeling. Draco left me with that thought swirling around in my head. I was 13, a war was coming, and I had promised to save as many people as I could. I had so little time to do everything I could. I hoped that Draco was more patient than the books made him out to be because I had no clue when I'd give him an answer.

I couldn't worry about that yet because I had another plan to put into action before Sirius came to 'attack' the students. Maybe I could save everyone this year.

_**Cad iad na focail éadrócaireach a deir tú liom? = What cruel words you say to me? She asks him this in Irish because she is certain that even if she taught him little words and phrases, he wouldn't know what it meant. She says this as the 18-year-old from the future and not as the young girl she currently is. Mhamó= Grandma. Next Chapter we met Sirius! Can't wait to see how that goes! PS new picture for the story is the dragon half of the tattoo mentioned in ch.7**_


	9. Chapter 9- Time to Get Sirius

How I Changed Fate- Chapter 9: Time to Get Sirius

It was getting closer to Halloween and I was trying my hardest to figure out what to do next. The Slytherins no longer needed my help, so I focused on my main goal for the year which is saving Sirius without the whole time turner debacle. The best course of action would be to stop him before his first strike on Halloween. I remembered that he was living in a cave not far from Hogwarts and wondered if using the map and picking a day to go speak with him would be the fastest course of action. However, I don't know when he goes to the cave, and I can't constantly watch the cave on the map to see when he appears.

So, on Friday October 1st I, with a letter explaining everything in my hand, made my way to the cave. When I got there, I saw the man known as Sirius Black. I was really shocked. He was boney and shaking from the cold. His black hair was really long and the prisoner outfit he was wearing did not look like it was going to last much longer. Staring at him I wondered how I could approach without spooking him. I decided to be brave and abrupt. "Hello."

Sirius turned and looked at me confused for a second. "Who are you?" An agitated voice asked. I lifted my hands in a surrender like pose. "My name is Louise Regan, and I believe I have some information that you need."

"What could a teenage possibly have to share with me? Leave, don't you recognize me, I'm Sirius Black a murder."

"Well, according in my Mhamó it is impossible to be a murder when the one you supposedly killed is alive and in custody of Aurors while the Ministry searches for you to see if you can clear somethings up. You should really take this, read it, and present yourself to the Ministry. If you do this, people will sympathize with you seeing as you turned yourself shortly after discovering the living existence of Peter Pettigrew and where he is now. After all of that you should tell them that you escaped because you wanted to be put on trial and you couldn't think of any other way to be taken seriously besides escaping. Also, it would be best that you request a mind healer to assess you before the trail so that you can be seen as someone who is willing to acknowledge that they were mentally injured and planning on improving yourself for the sake of your Godson."

He took the letter from my hand opened it and read the first thing which was the Daily Prophet stating the capture of the Rat and the Ministry's wish to question Sirius. "Why give this to me? Why help me?"

I give him a sad smile. "Harry, he's my friend and he has been hurt by the relatives who have had him since his parent's deaths. I can't stand how much pain he has felt in his life. You have a chance to give him hope for real happiness, but you can't do that with a broken mind or a price on your head. He needs you, so go save him by saving yourself."

"How am I to get out of here without getting caught by both teachers and Dementors?"

"I believe this is yours," I said holding the Map for him to see, "it should help you avoid the teachers, and you are a smart man I'm sure there is a way for you to avoid those monsters."

I handed him the Map and turned to leave the cave. "You should go sooner rather than later so its more believable that you just read the Prophet for last month. The longer you wait the more they will see you as trying to escape a trail. I leave you to your journey Sirius Black."

I walked away trusting in what I had planned. I was right to because within a week I read that Sirius Black had turned himself in claiming that he had just managed to learn what happened. I watched Dumbledore as he read the Prophet get angry, I could feel the anger radiating off of him, but he hid it really well. I wondered why he seemed so different than what the books made him out to be. I wondered what he was going to do about the Dementors now that Sirius had turned himself in. I decided be a little extreme in my planning and started making mental plans for the next year.


	10. Chapter 10- What to do?

How I Changed Fate-Chapter 10: What to do?

Since I basically managed to avoid the ending of the third book by caging Pettigrew and convincing Sirius to turn himself in, but I knew the struggles of third year were not done with. As October came to an end I payed attention to the fact that even though I had changed things the general day to day had not changed. I had to go to classes, watch and wait. This was going to take a long time, and I was unsure that I would continue to like being stuck in a time, place, and world so different than what I was brought up in. I was also worried about how the new ripples would affect the end timeline. Would doing things like this really give Harry the happiest ever after or would it throw him into oblivion? I honestly began to think of how much disaster I could cause with my knowledge of the future. I knew nothing of what could happen with my changes and it wasn't as if I could see the new future I was making.

Many nights questions plagued me, drowned me. I knew the longer I hold these questions to myself the more I fear that I can stay on track. It would be a miracle if I could finish the rest of Hogwarts without anyone finding out, heck I purposely said the words to turn off the map before George and Fred could even tell me what it was because I was curious if they would ask me how I knew. They had but I knew that it was bad enough that I knew what the possible future had in store for many of these people, I did not want to drag anyone else into this with me. I decided to focus on the path in front of me.

It was getting to the beginning of November, and the time when Harry would find himself being attacked by Dementors for a second time. I knew out of all the things I could change I shouldn't change how or why he learns his Patronus. I knew I couldn't watch the game because of what happens. I also decided that it would be a great reason to approach Dumbledore and ask what he will do to assure student safety against these creatures who no longer need to be near the school since the criminal they were after in the first place has turned himself in and is awaiting trial. So, that is just what I did I waited till after the attack and seeing Harry in the Medical Ward I, like a concerned friend, ran straight into Dumbledore's office and shouted, "Tá tú leathcheann*! You should have had those creatures leave the grounds and return to Azkaban once it was reported that Sirius Black had turned himself in! That could have been any of the other students on their broom, are you not concerned for our safety!"

I hadn't bothered to look at him as I spoke, but after I finished, I looked up and saw Lucius Malfoy standing in front of one of the chairs close to the Headmaster. He had long blond hair that seemed as if ethereal on him. He stood tall with his cane by his side with such grace it made me wonder why he thought he needed the cane. I have to say this about Lucius, he was striking and beautiful. Instead of Dumbledore responding to me I was surprised that Lucius Malfoy was the first to speak. "Barely into the year and now two students are being harmed due to your negligence, the board is unhappy with you Dumbledore. What do you have to say for yourself?"

The Headmaster simply smiled before he answered. "The incident with the Care of Magical Creatures class was an accident and I have not gotten to requesting that the Aurors come and detain the Dementors."

"Caic tarbh*!" I said frustrated. "It has been a month since the convict that was many thought would come to Hogwarts turned himself in, surely it doesn't take more than a couple of minutes to send a letter requesting the removal of the Dementors and what's more is that the incident in Care of Magical Creatures class was not an accident, but instead poor teaching from the teacher. Hagrid is a great gate keeper; however, he is unqualified to teach anything and everyone knows it! If it hadn't been Draco another student could have gotten injured because Hagrid didn't tell anyone any rules regarding the creature until we were right in front of it."

Mr. Malfoy spoke next. "Miss, though you were correct in what you said I would like to remind you that you are in front of a teacher and such language as cursing is not appropriate."

I blushed because I had cursed before thinking about it. "Tá brón orm* Lord Malfoy, but I have been through a lot today because my honorary brother was practically **attacked** by the Dementors who were sent here for **our** protection. I spoke without thinking clearly."

Before Mr. Malfoy spoke, I could feel overwhelming pride pulsing out of him at my apology, apparently people no longer apologized to him because of his association with Voldemort in the first war. "It is quiet alright miss…? Pardon me, but what is your name?"

"Lord Malfoy, my name is Louise Eavan Regan heir to the Reagan family. We met when I was younger so I understand that you couldn't recognize me."

Mr. Malfoy smiled and gave a small head nod. "It is an honor to see one of your status here, my lady. I would say you can stay, but what Headmaster Dumbledore and I must discuss is not for children to hear, both of us have heard your grievances and I will make sure that they are brought to the board of Governors of Hogwarts. You should return to your brother's side where he needs you to be."

I knew overstaying my welcome after that would not be a good idea but I said one last thing before I left. "The Hippogriff was not at fault for the actions that happened during the class, don't blame an animal for following its instinct, instead blame the teacher." I left praying to any god that would listen that everything would work out better this time around. I don't know if anyone heard my prayer but I hoped that the fates would be kind in my endeavor, but only time could tell how kind the fates were willing to be to me.

_**Tá brón orm= I'm sorry, Caic tarbh=Bullshit, Tá tú leathcheann= You idiot. **_


	11. Chapter 11-Werewolf

_**Warning! This chapter has an implied kidnapping and rape section! I am in no way making light on either subject and I would like to remind readers that for this chapter you might read something that is extremely unpleasant. Thanks for reading!**_

How I Changed Fate- Chapter 11: Werewolf

Knowing that it Harry isn't going to learn the Patronus until after Christmas, I figured I should talk with one of the people who would most likely figure out that I am not entirely myself. Remus Lupin, out of all the people here who could find me out is a werewolf who could smell out a lie. I was terrified that he would be the one to point out something was off with me, but, thanks to Professor Snape, I now know that werewolves who use wolfsbane have muted senses. I decided that I had to approach him sooner rather than later.

I walked to the Defense Against the Dark Arts classroom after classes ended and stood there in front of Remus Lupin dipping into my Gryffindor courage. "You know, when I followed Harry to his compartment at the beginning of the year, I was terrified that you would expose me for what I am, but when Snape taught our class about werewolves and wolfsbane I knew why. So, tell me Professor, can you tell me if you can still smell a lie when wolfsbane is out of your system?"

Remus Lupin turned around and faced me. "I thought it was odd. You smelled exactly like your parents, yet at the same time you smelled older than you appear. You don't smell like the truth, but you aren't quiet lying either. What are you exactly?"

I frowned and looked at him with my dual colored eyes. "What am I?" I could feel anger coming from somewhere, but I knew it wasn't mine. I wanted so badly to act on this anger, but then I saw a memory and a voice that wasn't mine came out of me.

"I am the Earth, I am the Sky, the Sea; I am the very soul of Magic itself. I was born to feel and connect every being harmoniously as one, but I was weak. I couldn't handle the pain, so I reached out into the abyss of time and space and pulled back a me that was stronger. I found the strongest version of myself and pulled her to now and here on our birthday. She can't feel the pain, she can separate herself from everyone else, she wants to change the fate of those she believes deserves it. You will not stop her; you will not stop us."

I went silent and Remus stared at me like I had grown two heads. "When and where did she pull you from?" He asked as he sat down.

"Midnight August 30th, 2017, Cleveland Ohio United States of America. I was going to be 18 in the morning, but then I woke up here in a 13-year-old body."

"Whose fate are you trying to change?"

"Everyone's."

"What?"

"Everyone's. I know the fate of every major player in the upcoming war, and I want to change as many of their futures as I can. Including yourself."

"Me?"

I almost told him everything right then and there, but I couldn't. "Trust me, you don't want to know everything, ifreann*, I didn't want to know how this all was supposed to end, but I do and I want to change it."

He looked at me and I could feel his sadness twice over, his wolf and him were both sad for me. "The weight of that future on one so young, I cannot image how much pain you feel." Remus sighed. "How do wish me to change young one?" he said in a growl. Moody was out to play now.

"I could feel it."

He looked confused. "Feel what?"

"Your fear, pain, and anger, your wolf. The wolfsbane is slowly killing you, even if I save you from your fate you won't live to see Harry turn 20."

"I can live with that."

I huffed a chuckle. "You say that now, but what if you fell in love got married and had a child, would you be okay with it then?"

His eyes turned amber, his wolf in full control. "A pup? I will have a pup?"

I look the wolf dead in the eyes. "Yes, you will, but you'll die long before they even can remember you."

A growl comes out of him. I come closer with my head down in submission. "Hello, Moody."

"Pup?"

"Yes, I am a pup. I am also a friend of Harry's."

"Smell nice, pup growing into a nice submissive. Decided to make me your alpha?"

I swallow knowing what he means. "No, Moody. I am here to heal your pain can I please talk with Remus? I need to tell him too."

"Pup should be warry around the other dominates, you wouldn't want someone unworthy to take you."

I giggle at that thinking he is talking about Draco. "I promise my mac tíre álainn*."

His eyes faded. "I'm sorry. I lost control."

"Its fine. Moody didn't hurt me."

"How?"

I smiled. "I bore my neck to him and he simply smelled me and said I smelt nice."

"That's it?"

I blushed. "I think he could smell my cycle because he told me to be careful after asking me if I was giving myself to him."

He gave me wide eyes and flushed. "Yes, he and I can both smell… that. I am sorry for the rude remarks though."

"Now back to the topic I wanted to have with you."

"You're not going to tell me anymore than you have about the future, will you?"

I look at him. "I can't risk telling you more. I could accidently start a time paradox and I would have no way to stop your fate."

"How so?"

"Imagine, if you can, a painting as the future. Now every persons painting is different with only two things, life and death, as permanent fixtures in the painting. Every person is painting their own painting, but someone comes along while you are painting and interrupts by saying what they think the painting is. You ignore the person, but you can't get the image they said they saw and eventually that is what you paint."

"I see. Basically, you are worried that saying the future that it will solidify that future which is what you are trying to stop."

"Yep. So, back to what I wanted to share with you. You need to stop taking wolfsbane, and before you tell me that is a bad idea, I am going to share with you something 'I' remember from learning to control myself."

"What?"

"Self-empowerment."

"What?"

"You are going to empower yourself."

"How?"

"Well first things first. You have to accept Moody as a part of yourself."

"But it's- "

"A monster? Is it? A monster wouldn't ask for permission. A monster takes what it wants. A monster doesn't worry about others. A true monster would have just killed me without a single care for anything I had to say, yet here I am untouched without a single tear in my eye. Ollphéist*, ridiculous. The wolf is an extension of you the longer you think of it as a monster, the more you think of yourself as one and that is called self-deprecation which will be your undoing."

"Why did she think you were the strongest of yourself?"

I froze looking away. "Why do you ask?"

"She was born and fit into every single one of the Hogwarts houses and has braved through everything that I would think any 13-year-old could do and never failed. Why would she think you would be stronger than she was?"

I sighed. I could remember the scars, the pain; I could still feel the ache, and I prayed as I spoke. "I was," I swallowed remembering how I survived, "broken. Before I ever learned about any of your fates, when I was 10… I… I met a true monster. He stole me and broke me. I was saved two months before I turned 11 when I was thrown the fate of Harry Potter and all his friends and family. I grew up with Harry, we were both 11 and being thrown into life with a weight. I decided then and there if Harry Potter can take on his monsters, I wouldn't let my monsters define me. I may have been broken, but I got back up and fought to be strong. I kept telling myself I was strong, and that I could do anything I put my mind to. And guess what I became stronger, and I did everything I set my mind to. That is self-empowerment."

He stared at me. "I am the first person you have ever told that to, aren't I?"

I laughed. "It's not like I can tell anyone else what I know, or even share a bit of that because it is not something 'I' have technically had to. Everyone I knew back where I am from already knew it happened, so I have never needed to before today."

Remus smiled at me. "Well, I guess it doesn't hurt to try something new."

That was how I started to teach Remus Lupin the power of self-empowerment. I wondered briefly if Voldemort had ever heard of it either because if not it would be something that he 'knows not' like the prophecy. I laughed at that thought and finished writing the lists that Professor Lupin was going to be using to improve himself without my extreme aid to get him started. I now had someone who was trustworthy to confide in who was going to be the Gryffindor he was born to be and brave himself. I wondered if this would actually save him in the long run or if he would stay the half-broken man that he was.

_**Ifreann= Hell, Ollphéist= A monster. Sorry for the long wait my laptop had to get repaired and that took a while but now I am good to go! Anyone want to share your thoughts on what you think of this Chapter please do! Thanks Bye bye!**_


	12. Chapter 12-Christmas at Hogwarts

How I Changed Fate- Chapter 12: Christmas at Hogwarts

At the end of November, I had the greatest idea ever. I would ask Harry to join Mhamó* and I for Christmas at our house. So, when I approached him, I was ready. "Harry? Mhamó, wanted to know if you would like to come to our house for Christmas. Would you like to come over?"

Harry lit up like a Christmas tree, but he lost it quickly when he answered. "I would have to get permission from my guardian and there is no way my Uncle would let me."

I giggled a little. "Did you forget that Mhamó promised that she would take care of you? That means that she is planning on being your new guardian, so of course you are free to join us at Christmas."

His smile returned. "We should let Dumbledore know that I will be with you for Christmas so he doesn't have to worry about me this year."

I didn't think he would agree but Harry was so excited that he dragged me to the Headmasters office to tell Dumbledore. Dumbledore was not happy to hear what Harry said. "Harry, they haven't approved of Mrs. Regan's guardianship of you so you would still need approval from your Uncle to go to her house for the Christmas break."

I was outraged, so I left his office in a hurry dragging Harry back to the Gryffindor rooms. "I don't care much for him, but if he insists that you have to stay here for Christmas then I am going to stay here as well."

Harry smiled at me and we went on with the day.

As November went on, I told everyone in all the houses that Harry couldn't join me at my house for Christmas because Dumbledore said he needed permission from his Uncle who isn't very nice to Harry so would never approve of the trip. I would give reason after reason to everyone person and then get really sad saying how even though my Mhamó considered Harry as a part of the family, Harry wouldn't even get to see her to share his thanks. I would then say that since I didn't want him to be alone, I would be spending Christmas at Hogwarts with him.

Draco spoke to me after I had finished my week with Ravenclaw. "You have managed to convince three quarters of the school to stay here at school for Christmas break. Gráinn*, what is it you are trying to do?"

"Well Draco, I am trying to pressure the cruel man into just letting Harry come over for the break, but since he refuses too, I guess everyone will be spending Christmas here. Sorry Draco, but I won't be able to come over for Christmas this year."

"That is okay, Louise, I am staying here for Christmas this year as well."

I smiled at Draco, and knew that I had won.

December started without a fuss. Expect this year children were begging their parents to stay at Hogwarts for the break. By the time break was coming up parents had given their okays and everyone from first years to seventh years and even all the Professors planned staying for Christmas at Hogwarts for the first time in its history.

Dumbledore couldn't say anything to convince the students or the staff to go home for the break, so everyone got together and had parties and opened presents. No one was alone at Hogwarts for Christmas, and parents had even sent small gifts to all the children so no one was left out of the Christmas spirt. That was the first time I saw everyone generally happy.

_**Sorry its so short even after so long since I posted a chapter. I kept debating between writing this chapter or just skipping ahead without any explanation. I decided against skipping ahead because I knew it would be hard to have the intended anger towards Dumbledore unless I had one more push. I also wanted a light hearted one after the last post so here ya go! Gráinn= darling, Mhamó=Grandma**_


	13. Chapter 13-Flow Through Time

How I Changed Fate- Chapter 13: Flow of Time

When the break was over classes started up with enthusiasm. The classes started off with my favorite Defense Against the Dark Arts class ever depicted in the Harry Potter series. The boggart class, I had decided that it would be the best to see (because who wouldn't love to see Snape in a dress). Though I was honestly curious as to what the boggart would show me as the thing that I fear the most.

I watched as all my classmates went up and turned their boggarts into something funny. I was placed before Harry and watched as the blob morphed from one thing to the next before it showed me something, I never thought it would. It showed me covered in blood. At first, I wondered why this would scare me but then I saw that I had no scratches on me. I froze realizing what my greatest fear was. I knew that I had to make this funny so we could move on with the class, but there was nothing that could make this better. I ran from the class crying my eyes out missing Harry's turn but knowing that Remus had him.

I spent the rest of the day hiding; I didn't quite understand why I felt the need to hide but I did. I found myself in the Astronomy tower looking out to the world. I don't know how long I was there for but eventually, Draco found me.

"What exactly are you afraid of grá mo chroí*?" Draco asked when I finally noticed his presence.

I took a moment to think of the best way to express it and once I knew what to say I spoke. "Do you remember when we were little and you got really mad at a man who tried to grab at us?" He nodded. "I attacked him. I felt your anger boiling beneath my skin and I lost control. The man had gotten severe burns, broken bones, and was hospitalized for a really long time. Mhamó refused to let me see you for long time after that because I was too in tune with your emotions and allowed them to make me lose control. She told me that if I let others emotion control me then I could end up killing someone I love. She said that I could have killed you. I am afraid of that ever happening."

Draco didn't speak for a while, but when he did, he looked right at me and said. "That day I wasn't angry."

"What?"

"I wasn't angry. I was scared, and worried but _I _wasn't angry. That emotion that you thought I was feeling wasn't mine. You were angry which means you didn't lose control. Did you go overboard? Yes. But did you lose control? No. You seem to have forgotten how you managed to stop that day. I was the one you focused on so your own emotions didn't kill the guy. I stopped you."

I turned and looked directly at him seeing his smile. "I didn't lose control; I just went overboard?"

"Yup. I was so mad when your Mhamó blamed me for your outburst that I yelled out at her 'if it was my anger that injured that man than right now you would be getting injured too.' She wasn't pleased with me."

I laughed at him feeling happy. Once my laughter finally died down, I leaned into Draco and spoke. "Well at least I now know that I didn't lose control at that time, but that doesn't mean I won't eventually lose control. I still have my fear."

"That's fine, being afraid of something out of your control is completely natural. In fact, being afraid of injuring someone with your powers means that you try harder to ensure that you don't. We are still children learning how to control our magic after all."

"Thanks Draco, you're the best."

"Try telling me something I don't know."

I smiled. "Green isn't your color." He gasped but laughed at my joke. He held me as we were quiet for a long while. I was enjoying just being here with him. I hoped I was lucky enough to have such a person who was so gentle continue to be by my side. Draco was the one to breach the silence. "Harry Potter saw a Dementor as his fear. I never thought he would let such a small thing scare him, after all he defeated, He-Who-Shall-Not-Be-Named. Why wasn't it the man who killed his parents?"

"How can you fear something or someone you can't remember or have never seen?"

"Isn't that what fear is not knowing something to the point that you can no longer stand not knowing."

"Ah, but also how can you fear something when you beat it already?"

"I see."

I looked at Draco. "What did you see Draco?"

He froze and held me close but still answered. "You dead."

I blink at the obvious nature of that sentence. It was romantic, and I was about ready to punch him for lying to me, but when I looked in his eyes, I knew he wasn't joking around. I could also feel his seriousness due to my powers. I knew that he wasn't kidding. This boy really truly loved me. I stood up and started to walk away. "Where are you going?"

"Draco, I-I know that you truly love me but, I don't think I am ready for that. I know that you will wait for me so, will you please give me time?"

"Louise, I only told you I was afraid to see you dead. I wasn't trying to make you uncomfortable, if I did, I apologize greatly. I am willing to wait a lifetime for you; you know that so why did it spook you?"

"It was a bit overwhelming to feel your exact feelings for me and I had to get away from the intensity of it all."

"I see. I forgot that you are still having problems knowing your own feelings versus someone else's. I am sorry Louise."

I smiled at him. "Thank you, Draco, but I promise you I will try to get the hang of it soon so that you can have your answer."

He just smiled back and let me leave I could tell by his smile that he was hopeful.

I managed to make my way back to Gryffindor without much issue but once there Harry cornered me. "I won't force you to tell me anything but just answer me one question: Are you okay?"

I laughed and ruffled his hair. "I am now. I heard that you got a Dementor as your boggart, are you okay?"

"Yeah," he answered with a small sad smile, "Professor Lupin stopped it before it could harm me. He caught me after class and I asked him if he would be willing to teach me a way to ward them off. Would you like to join me?"

"Sure, I would."

After this encounter the story line of Harry's third year pretty much follow the book. He learns the Patronus, Remus gets ousted as a Werewolf, and Buckbeak lives. The only real difference is how they happened. Even though he learns the Patronus he didn't get to try it on another Dementor since they were gone a month after classes started up again, and this means he will have to keep practicing to form a corporeal one without him actually being in danger. After that I knew I couldn't stray much from the original story line, so I had a conversation with Remus. "Professor Lupin, I know that what I am going to say will seem really mean but you need to know."  
"Yes, Miss Regan?"

"I have to out you as a Werewolf."

"What? Why? I have finally managed to have a Full Moon without Wolfsbane, pain, or the taste of blood. I wouldn't be allowed to teach Harry anything else."

"Remus, I told you that I knew how the story was going to play out, and for it to be still on track for next year you can't be a teacher here."

His eyes showed that the wolf was out to play. "Explain further."

I sighed. "Next year is the Tri-Wizard tournament, and the new DADA professor, who isn't what he says he is, will force Harry to join the games. This needs to happen the same way because if it doesn't, I wouldn't know how to protect him."

"Why don't I just leave never to return?"

"Because, if Harry thinks you of all people abandon him, he will never believe in hope again. If I don't oust you Snape will which won't help me in the future."

Remus sighed. "Fine, you may oust me to the public. Just promise me that even if you don't succeed, you won't ever leave him alone."

"I promise." And with that I ousted the best DADA teacher since forever. I felt really bad about it but at least this way he was forced to leave instead of just leaving. The last thing I had to deal with before summer break and the Quidditch World Cup was saving Buckbeak. Since Sirius turned himself in, we, Harry, Mhamó, and I, had to be there because they were also determining Harry's guardianship and many other holes I hoped to fill during this year. Here's what happened during the trial.

The trial was long, and at one point they finally got to the end of it but wanted to make sure it was the truth. "Mrs. Regan could you please persuade Mr. Black to tell us the truth regarding his next testimonies?"

Mhamó smiled. "Of course, I would be okay with it. Mr. Black the whole court including Mr. Potter here would love it deeply if you would share the truth with us."

He nodded and the questioning began. Harry was really confused. "What did she just do?"

"Oh that," I said not sure how to explain, "The words were just for show but she just forced her will of truthfulness on Sirius Black there."

"How does that work?"

"Well you know that empaths have the ability to feel the emotions of others, but what you don't know is that when putting enough power into it, nature reacts to an Elemental Empaths will. Humans are a part of nature as any creature and can be forced into any direction we please. This is why it would be terrifying should we ever side with anyone regarding a war. Imagine, the entire opposite end of war just putting down their weapons and handing themselves over to the authorities. Imagine being able to control the world by controlling one person. It would be a disaster whether it was good or bad in the end."

Harry went silent and we continued to watch the trial. We hear the Minister of Magic, Cornelius Fudge, ask a question. "Did you kill James and Lily Potter?"

"Impossible, James and I became blood brothers swearing to never hurt each other no matter what. Had I killed him or his wife I wouldn't be standing here today because my magic would have killed me."

"Were you not their households Secret Keeper?" One of the other Ministers asked.

"It wouldn't have been much of a secret if I was, they used one of our other friends by the name of Peter Pettigrew as their Secret Keeper because I insisted that they pick someone else."

"Why did you attack Pettigrew and murder 12 muggles?"

"I didn't attack him; I ran after him so that he could explain what happened and before I could ask him, he had blown himself up and killed 12 muggles in the process as well as leaving behind just a pinky."

"Why weren't you tried for your crimes earlier?"

"The only crime I actually ever committed was being an unregistered Animagus which I was told I could do within five years of being a legal adult because no one believed me when I said I could do it. When I was captured, I had already scheduled the test for Animagus certification three years before the time limit feel free to look through the records."

One of the younger ministers stood up. "Fellow ministers, I keep track of such records and have already taken the time to check for such proof and have found that he isn't lying because the date of his examination was to be November 10th of that year. Also, in accordance of the law regarding this case he followed the correct way to register himself and had he not been thrown in jail immediately without trial the first time he would have been properly registered on time."

"Why did you escape from Azkaban?"

"I saw Pettigrew's Animagus on the shoulder of a young boy in the newspaper. I needed to know why he betrayed them, so I escaped. Once I had a clear mind and found another newspaper saying that you had caught him, I decided to turn myself in. I did it in the hope of seeing Harry Potter, my Godson."

Mhamó spoke up this time. "We have already talked about the previous question but this one, Ministers, begs the question of whether we have read the wills of James and Lily Potter to confirm Mr. Black's claim of Godfather."

"Why would this matter?"

I answered. "Isn't it because of the fact that being named a godparent would make it impossible to kill the parents or the child that they are a godparent of. Magic would kill the godparent if they did such a cruel thing to a child."

"That," Mhamó said, "and it would also see if Harry could be placed elsewhere besides with his muggle Aunt and Uncle."

"The wills were sealed shortly after their deaths, out of respect for the young hero."

Sirius spoke. "May I know whether I am guilty before we move topics?"

Cornelius Fudge spoke. "Well based on lack of evidence, and since we haven't actually read the wills, and you served way past how long for if you continued to be unregistered you are by law a free man unlawfully punished."

"Thank you Minister. May I request the unsealing and presenting of the wills of James and Lily Potter?"

"We would need permission from a majority of the witnesses to do that, and we only have you Mr. Black so- "

Mhamó interrupted. "My son and daughter, were both witnesses to the Potter wills. I act in accordance to their will regarding all things when it comes to permission on their behalves. I second and third Mr. Black's request."

The Minister sighed. "Since only four witnesses are ever required and three of them have requested, we must honor the request."

The wills of James and Lily Potter then flew right in front of us sealed just like we were told. Harry then spoke, "I can't believe I never saw this before. Why was I never allowed to see this? Has this always been a thing? Why is it just now coming to my attention?!"

"No one was allowed to see this because of all the pain we thought it would make you feel. I guess we never thought that you would want to see it."

The magic of the wills encased the whole room and when it seemed that they couldn't get brighter the seals broke revealing projections of James and Lily.

But just before either of the projections could speak, Dumbledore appeared right there in front of us all along with Narcissa Malfoy. "May I know why I have been summoned here, along with the wills of Lily and James Potter?" He said this with a tone of curiosity and anger. Narcissa remained regally quiet.

Before any of the ministers could speak a Goblin appeared looking regal like a king. "Hello council of Magic Law, may your enemies know only the blood of their kin. It is not often that I, King Arx Viaddearm*_**(just a cool name for a goblin that I liked),**_ am called upon. To what do I owe the pleasure?"

Cornelius Fudge angrily shouted "We have not called any person here except for those that have this case required. We certainly didn't call upon you Albus Dumbledore. The court has called for the reading of James and Lily Potter wills for some reason the 3 of you have appeared. The wills would only require the presence of those that they have something given to them or said to them."

King Arx spoke wisely. "The other reason is that someone is called is when the person who was to enact the will failed to do so and the final witness of the wills didn't come forward to insist in the following of them but let us wait and see. Which is to go first?"

Harry spoke. "I would like to hear my mother's first."

Fudge responded. "Very well, Mrs. Lily Potter would you please speak your will."

The projection gave a small bow and began. "I, Lily Joan* Potter, in sound mind do state that what I'm about to say is what I wish to happen should I die. I hope if I die that this is read to my son before he is old enough to go to Hogwarts. I give all my wealth and titles to my son may he use them well, to my dear friends Lisa and Matthew Regan I give you, along with Sirius Black, guardianship of my son, to Albus Dumbledore I give to you this; leave my son alone or you will regret it all the days of your life. Should my husband outlive me he will raise our son self himself. Otherwise it shall go my dear friends Lisa and Matthew, Sirius Black, Frank and Alice Longbottom, Remus Lupin, and no others. If my sister ever ends up with my son, I will personally try to kill them from the underworld. If there is anything, I have forgotten then it goes to my son. Please let Harry know that I love him."

No one dared to speak after that and the projection of James started to speak. "I, James Fleamont Potter, in sound mind do state that what I'm about to say is true and wish for it to be known should I die. I hope that this will is shown to Harry my son before he goes to Hogwarts so that he might grow to understand his family better. We were never a part of the light nor the dark and I fear that should you not be placed with any of your guardians that either side will try to persuade you into excepting a role of importance. I have heard the so-called prophecy and it doesn't apply to any person. If nothing else know that the Elements cannot lie, trust them to steer you in the right direction. Now that is done now for who gets what. To my friend Remus Lupin, I give you my seat in the Wizengamut until Harry is of age, I am sure you will change the wizarding world for the better. I give all my wealth and titles to my son Harry. Should my wife not out live me my son is to be given to Lisa and Matthew Regan, then Sirius Black, then Frank and Alice Longbottom, then Remus Lupin. Should none of them be able to and their wills do not state for other people to take care of their children then I would like to call in the life debt owed to me by Severus Snape, he will watch and take care of my son to the best of his abilities. On that note I would also like to state that Sirius is my blood brother as of June 1980, and as such would die should he in anyway be a part of mine or my wife's deaths. I would also like to point out that should you question his status as a secret keeper for my house under Fidelius please ask Albus Dumbledore for he was the one to cast the spell thus he would know who our true Secret Keeper is. Should my will, or my wife's, not be followed than I declare that Harry Potter is now an adult and is in charge of himself."

The whole room went quiet at this realization. The first one to speak was King Arx. "I see, this is why I have been called. These wills haven't been followed at all. I can understand that you sealed them, but did you even have them sealed properly by a goblin so that they would be read on time according to the writers wishes?"

Minister Fudge was the one who responded. "None of us knew they were sealed until after they were already sealed and then there was nothing else, we could do. Albus Dumbledore was the one who sealed them, did you even let Mr. Potter know that they existed so that he could make the choice of whether they should be read or not?"

This is when Harry spoke. "Does it matter that no one told me? I think what matters most is that Dumbledore knew what was in them but still forced me to be with Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia even after I begged him not to let me go back to them. I guess I should thank you for one thing."

Dumbledore asked, "What is that my boy?"

"I am now an adult, and as such, I refuse to be subjected to the loneliness that being with my relatives gives me and put myself under the guardianship of Mrs. Regan till I am of age. If that is all right with you Mrs. Regan?"

Mhamó answered. "If that is what you wish then I will happily accept you into my household. Minister?"

Fudge answered. "Mr. Potter is right we cannot stop him from his choice to be in your household. There is, however, still the problem of the rest of their wills. James Potter gave his seat on the Wizengamut to Remus Lupin, Mr. Lupin is a registered Werewolf and is thus unable to have a seat on the Wizengamut. Who would you like to represent you in this court?"

Harry looked angry but was a quick thinker. "Mrs. Regan what do you think?"

Mhamó answered sagely, "There is no ancient law that states that Werewolves cannot have a seat, in fact when I was just a small child many Were had seats in the Wizengamut. I have no problem with giving Mr. Lupin the Potter seat until Harry is of age."

King Arx spoke, "I agree, this will settle things with enacting the wills but now I ask this question, Mrs. Malfoy why did you appear?"

For the first time since appearing she spoke. "Simple King Arx, I am a witness to both Potter wills."

Dumbledore shouted angrily, "Impossible they wouldn't ask you to witness their wills because your husband was a Death Eater."

Fudge responded to both her answer and Dumbledore's anger. "Which he was cleared of, but you can see why this is hard to believe. Would you explain your connection to the Potters and why you didn't insist that the wills be read?"

Narcissa gave a loud sigh before she spoke. "When I was younger, I was raised with no idea about blood supremacy. I went to Hogwarts and even as a Slytherin I became friends with Lily. Our friendship was not well known even as we both graduated, few except our husbands knew. Before we even married, I told Lucius that if he could not except my best friend then I wouldn't marry him. This is why I knew he was not himself when he accepted the mark. All of us married couples, in our friend group, got together and witnessed each other's wills be made. Shortly after, Lucius changed and took the mark and everyone was fearing for their lives. When the Potters died, I couldn't exactly come forward with being a witness when no one would believe me even if I did. It took months for the trials and news to die down, but by then they were sealed and no one knew where young Harry Potter was. I figured that one of the other adults mentioned in it, as guardians, already had him so I felt that my coming forward was unnecessary so I didn't."

King Arx spoke. "I understand your situation with coming forward, but you could have come to the Goblins with this. Still I thank you for your cooperation. As I understand it, Mr. Dumbledore, that you hadn't read the will before sealing it?"

I was shocked into silence right then; the Goblin King had unknowingly given Dumbledore an out. I was praying that Dumbledore would slip up, but he didn't. He stated "No, out of respect for the Potters I never opened the wills. I thought that young Harry should open them when he was ready."

He was pardoned for sealing the wills and not sharing their existence with Harry, seeing as he wasn't his Guardian and as a "humble" Headmaster, Dumbledore couldn't tell Harry till he came to Hogwarts and by then he had no reason to assume he had to because he was sure Harry's Guardians would tell him about them. He was also forgiven for Sirius being thrown into jail because he hadn't read the wills stating the impossibility of him betraying the Potters, and though he had performed the charm on the house that, and I quote, "I couldn't possibly know that Pettigrew would turn traitor and trick the world into thinking that he was dead."

With that Sirius was free from Azkaban and Dumbledore swiveled by being arrested.

After that we had a break seeing as Buckbeak's trial was later in the day. We sat together enjoying the warmth of family. Mhamó was radiating happiness, I knew that because she was both trying to test me and trying to contain her excitement. All of us were having lunch to celebrate the day.

Buckbeak's trail ended differently in that the Hippogriff wasn't punished for hurting student since it is a teacher's duty to ensure the safety of their students when it comes to dealing with potentially dangerous situations. Hagrid didn't get in trouble, and he was requested to take classes on how to improve his teaching. Hagrid was also told to put forth a plan of what he planned to teach next year so that should anything need to be fixed he had time to fix it.

Most of the summer was spent getting Harry acclimated to living in a cottage in Ireland.

_**grá mo chroí= Love of my heart, Mhamó=Grandma. Sorry about the delay my old laptop crapped out on me and then my word processing unit on my new computer was having issues so it took me longer to write this then I intended. I hope all my readers are staying safe and healthy during these rough times. Let me know how you all feel about this longer chapter.**_


	14. Chapter 14-When Shit Hits the Fan

How I Changed Fate- Chapter 14: When Shit Hits the Fan

When the summer started Harry got accustomed to living with us in Ireland pretty well, and took to his training to be "Lord Potter" pretty quickly. One day, when Mhamó* was out on business, he and I decided to hang out. We were both enjoying reading when he started to speak. "Louise?"

"Yeah?"

"This old book mentioned a Triwizard tournament that some schools hosted, what exactly was its intended purpose?"

"Harry, the Triwizard tournament was intended to be a recruitment method that three schools would band together to endorse their schools over the others. It was used during a time when wizard population was so low that funding said schools became harder to do. When the population spiked and went back to normal the practice of doing the tournament was then to show case the strength of the schools. Now it is banned because it was endangering children's lives and was pointless to keep up."

"Well it's a good thing to realize their mistake before it got any worse. I just was wondering what other sports or tournaments the wizarding world did and then I ran across it being mentioned in an old book, so I thought to ask."

"Well, I'm glad you are taking an interest in wizard life. Though our sports are limited we do have something similar to the Olympics in the wizarding world."

"Really?" Harry asked shocked.

"Yeah, after the Triwizard tournament was out of practice the wizards still wanted a safer way to demonstrate their skills so they took a page from the Muggle world and formed a wizard version of the Olympics."

"Wow, why didn't the book I read mention that?"

"Even though it is less dangerous, it is something considered not well known in the British ministry because it endorses the use of 'darker' spells and abilities."

"'Darker?'"

"Yes, many of our laws prevent the use of many of the spells that are used at the Wizarding Olympics and is thus not broadcasted to the general populace as something to watch. Now, what made you curious about the sports available?"

"Well, I have only ever heard of Quidditch and wondered if there were any other sports that wizards play."

I knew that I had to get him to agree to go to the Quidditch world cup so I brought it up. "Harry, you know that the Quidditch world cup is coming up did you want to come with me and Mhamó, or would you like to go with the Weasley's?"

He looked at me and his cheeks pinked a bit. "I would love to go with you."

I could feel the rush of giddy, happiness, and… love. Harry had a crush on me? _Me? Wow that is just weird._ I was not thinking that he would ever feel that way about me. I was also hoping he wouldn't act on those feeling because I would never be able to tell him no.

I knew his story after all. I practically lived his story. A love starved child showing the world up by doing their best. They fought long and hard for just an inkling of affection from anyone, and once someone pays attention to them; they cling to that love for as long as they can hoping it works out in the end.

Harry yearns for love that will never abandon him, and if he were to tell me how he felt… I just wouldn't be able to tell him no. I hoped that he would eventually stop his crush but I knew that he probably wouldn't.

When I had gathered enough courage to speak again, I used words I thought might hurt him. "You realize Draco will be there, too right?"

To my surprise Harry just smiled at me and said. "Of course, he would be there too, he's your best friend."

The conversation tapered off here and nothing really exciting happened till the Quidditch world cup. I couldn't change anything for that night. Well, except maybe one thing. "My wand was stolen by one of those… people. They shot the mark in the sky with it and then dropped it."

"Are you sure it wasn't the house elf?"

"I would be willing to say it under Veritaserum."

The poor creature didn't deserve to be cast out for stealing something she didn't steal, plus since I now knew what happened when a house elf was tossed out… Let's just say she wasn't better off without a family.

After the Quidditch World Cup I realized that there was only really one person I had to save during this year. Cedric Diggory, the Hufflepuff Heartthrob, and the unfortunate person who was killed during the Triwizard Tournament. The only way to save him, would be to take his place. Yet, how do you convince him to not enter.

Then I remembered something: the age line. Dumbledore repeatedly mentions that the age line would keep the younger years from being able to enter, but there is a small loop hole. The story mentions that the line itself doesn't stop the older students from entering but when Harry actually makes it in, they ask him if an older student put his name in for him. This means that the cup itself follows no rules regarding age. I don't have to convince Cedric to not put himself in, but instead I have to convince him to put me in as well.

With that in mind all I had to do was wait patiently for the games to begin.

_**Mhamó= Grandma.**_


	15. Chapter 15-Convinsing a Honey Badger

How I Changed Fate- 15: Convincing a Honey Badger

As I waited for the last couple of days before classes would start, I wondered how I would convince Cedric to help me. I also thought of why I couldn't change more.

Knowing the future is terrifying, but knowing it and changing it is way worse. If you change too much the future becomes unrecognizable, and if you change it too little no actual change will happen. I had already changed the fates of Pettigrew and Draco. This already changes the year ahead a lot. I know that I can't stop Voldemort from resurrecting because he could just figure out a different way to do so; which would leave too much to chance.

When it finally came down to it the only thing I could and should change this year was Cedric's death. So, I finished making my plans and started putting them into place.

On the train ride to Hogwarts, I sat with the Hufflepuffs. I laid the seeds of sisterly concern on all of those riding with me, including Cedric. "Guys, I worried."

They looked sad and then asked "Why?"

"Well, Mhamó made me promise to keep Harry safe this year, and Harry has not had much luck when it comes to staying safe. Cedric, do you know if the Governors have anything planned for the year?"

The look of fear crept into his eyes. "Lord Malfoy visited our house shortly after the Quidditch World Cup. He told my father that Dumbledore has forced our school to participate in the new and improved Triwizard Tournament. After he left, father was mortified. He asked me to sign up because then there would be an heir in danger and they could convince the Ministry to shut it down for good."

"Oh, my," I said very concerned, "Cedric, if I ask something of you later about this can you promise me you will listen?" I tried to say this while wringing my hands and looking scared.

"Louise…" He paused for a long time. Then Looked me straight in the eyes and said. "I promise to listen to you."

Bingo. Just like that, the Honey Badgers opened their door to a stranger.

When we arrived, the story remained the same from the book, and when the other two schools showed up as well as the goblet, I had to start my real mission.

That night, after the rules were stated, I walked right up to Cedric fell to my knees and started to speak. "Cedric, I was hoping I wouldn't have to do this, but now is the time to keep your promise."

He sat down in a chair nearby and only nodded for me to continue. "I think the goblet that will choose the champions has been tampered with, but I can only prove it if you would listen to my careless request. Would you be willing to put my name in the goblet for me?"

Cedric froze for a moment. "Do you know what you ask of me?"

"I am asking for you, a perfect, to break the rules for me."

"Yet, you still ask, why?"

"Harry. If I am right, then even if the age line will stop Harry from entering himself, though if I'm completely honest he wouldn't do anyway; then anyone could put his name in and he would become champion. The only way I can prove this is if someone old enough to put their own name in could put mine in with theirs. The age line won't stop you, but if it hasn't been tampered with then my paper will turn to ash a blow away, and yours would stay in the goblet."

"So, you want me to simply observe if it would accept yours?"

"Yes, I do not wish to join but it was the only way to keep Harry from being Hogwarts' Champion."

"Harry… That boy has the worst of luck," a Hufflepuff boy said, "Cedric, you are the only one of us who could help her. It wouldn't hurt to simply watch and see what happens to her paper right?"

A girl spoke up then. "It wouldn't be cheating, and if she's right you could give your dad another reason to ban the game in the future." After that, many of them spoke at once giving reasons as to why he should do this.

Cedric put his hand up to stop all the chatter that had occurred. "If I do this and you're right, you could end up as champion of Hogwarts and you would have to participate. You are only a fourth year, and you could die during the tournament."

I looked him dead in the eye with the most determined face I could muster. "I would do anything to protect Harry. I cannot let him be chosen. I would gladly take his place."

Cedric gave me the saddest look I had ever seen. I was remembering my parents face the day they found me again. I couldn't let Cedric's fears overpower my courage. I was ready to beg and plead with him, but just as I was about to, he spoke. "I hope you are wrong because I would rather not throw you to your doom."

I smiled. I couldn't tell him it wouldn't matter. After all, I doubt my changing things made them change the games themselves. I had convinced the badgers into helping me break some rules. I had only one fear.

Draco.

The teen was in love with me. If I got called forward as champion, Draco would claim an old tradition which stated that any man could offer himself should his lady ever find themselves in trouble. He would say it's his duty to do it for me, but it would just make him the victim of Voldemort instead. My next stop that day would be Slytherin.

_**A while later**_

I entered Slytherin and saw Draco alone. He spoke first. "Grá mo chroí*, you have been on edge since Dumbledore showed us all the goblet. Mind telling me why?"

I could feel his concern and worry as he held my hands in his. "I did something that you might hate."

He giggled at me. "Banphrionsa*, nothing you could ever do would make me hate you."

"Even if I begged an older student to put my name in for me?"

Draco froze, pulled me closer to him and looked me dead in the eyes. He clenched his teeth as he spoke. "Why?"

I felt his anger and fear. I also felt the wind pick up. I calmed myself before I responded. "Something bad is going to happen to Harry this year as well, I just know it. I asked them to put my name in because I feared that the goblet had been tampered."

"If it is and you're picked, you could die. Is this you telling me I can step forward as your champion?"

"Draco, you need to calm down. I can feel your anger and it's hard to control myself when you touch me."

He calmed himself by breathing and holding me closer. "Are you good, cause if you aren't, I can't finish."

"I'm sorry, Louise."

"It is okay Draco, I understand. This isn't the worst of it, Draco."

"How could it get any worse?"

I gulped. "As the queen of Slytherin, should I become the Hogwarts Champion, I order you to not to take my place."

It was at this moment I felt his pain. I could feel it like it was my own. He fell to the ground on his knees, he had only a few fingers touching my boot. I knew what I was feeling right then. I had broken him. I had destroyed him. As I looked at him, I wondered for a brief moment if this is how that monster had felt as he destroyed me. I shook my head with the thought of_ it would've needed a heart to feel for that to work._ He sobbed a little. Draco looked at me and cried.

"You came here after deciding to do something reckless and have forbidden me from saving you. You pulled the most Slytherin move you could on me knowing that should I break it you would lose all trust in me. A stór*, this is the hardest thing you have ever put me through. I don't know what I'll do should anything happen to you."

At that moment my now 14-year-old self felt this rush of joy and abundance of…love. I wanted to shake it off forget it, but there he was sitting in front of me on the ground telling me he doesn't know what he'll do without me. I wanted desperately for these feelings to be anyone else's, but Draco was the only one around and all he felt right at this moment was immense sadness. I could ignore it and act on it later, but right now I had to focus on Draco. So, I had to ignore it.

I knew right then that I was telling him the best lie I could, but he wouldn't know that. "Draco, I'm sure I'm just being paranoid and that my paper will be turned into ash in the wind. Besides, I am confident that even if it doesn't the goblet won't choose me."

He sighed releasing all of his sadness into it. "If it was me being targeted, would you still be doing this?"

"If it was you, I would do everything in my power to protect you. That is why I gave you the order Draco. In case something bad happens at least it wasn't you."

The silence was deafening as Draco made his way to his usual chair. He reached out his arms and gave a 'come here' gesture. I walked to him, and he pulled me on his lap. "Until the goblet chooses its champions, you are not leaving my side."

_**Grá mo chroí= My beloved, Banphrionsa= Princess, A stór= Darling. Remember! I do not know Irish and am translating it from English into Irish using google. I do this with any language I use besides English! If you know the language please tell me if there are any better words or phrases to use! Thanks Again!**_


End file.
